


G8me night

by Laineygaynee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Fluff, Game Night, Jane Crocker (mentioned) - Freeform, Nonbinary Character, Princess Rosalina (mentioned) - Freeform, nonbinary terezi, nonbinary vriska
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laineygaynee/pseuds/Laineygaynee
Summary: Vriska and Terezi play mariokart the only way they know how.





	G8me night

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic I cooked up a few weeks back but never bothered posting up until now. Enjoy!

You kicked down the door to your hive, your arms absolutely full of junk food. Your spouse followed you through the doorway, grasping a similar horde of chips, sweets, and soda, all plucked right from under Crockercorp's noses. While it technically wasn't possible to steal on Earth C, since all the material goods anyone ever needed were magically dispensed at will by the gods, it was still nice to imagine the two of you were getting away with something legally dubious by taking an absurd amount of Doritos from one of Jane's food storage warehouses without telling anyone.

You piled the snacks next to each other on your couch, then sat down. With one arm around their shoulder, you reached for the TV remote. As you switched the TV on, you reflected on how good it felt to be alone with Terezi. For so long, the two of you had either been spending all your time together with your peers, or had just been altogether separated from one another. That time you spent in the void made you realize how much you missed this person, and how much you loved them, which made it all the more wonderful when you found each other again. Now, you two finally had a night just to yourselves, and you intended to make the most of it via the one thing the two of you had developed the most fondness for since arriving on Earth C: video games.

“So, what're you up for?” You asked, excitedly strumming your fingers through your spouse's hair.

“How about... Mariokart!” They replied with a grin.

You groaned. Mariokart had be be the second most evil video game you had ever encountered. Even when you had literally all the luck, the randomness of the power ups still managed to completely dick you over every time. It was complete bullshit!

Terezi, ever willing to toy with you, chuckled deviously. “What's the matter, babe? Afraid you're gonna lose like you did at Kanaya's anniversary?”

The blatant challenge would've gotten you to play with them no matter what, but bringing up Kanaya's anniversary was the straw that broke the doubly-humped beast's back. Fuming with the memory of your wii remote catapulting through the Lalonde-Maryam flatscreen after the rage-inducing defeat, you silently booted up the Wii and handed Terezi their steering wheel. You picked 150cc versus, not even batting an eye when they beat you to picking Rosalina.

Terezi feigned concern as you moved your cursor over to pick Rainbow Road. “Are you sure about that one?” They asked, “we could start out with something easier, like Mushroom Gorge.”

You smirked. “You sound scared, babe. Rainbow Road too intimidating for you?”

They scoffed at that. “Why, Mxs.Serket, how could you of all people possibly suggest that  _ I _ would find Rainbow Road to be too much of a challenge? I may just have to rebuke that despicable claim of yours!”

You turned to face them, leaning down so you could get in her face. “Oh, reeeeeeeeally? And how would you go about refuting such a sound argument?”

“By stomping your ass into the ground in Mariokart, of course.”

By now, your initial frustration at having to play this stupid game had evolved into a flirty anticipation. That's why you loved Terezi so much; they could even make Mariokart enjoyable. After giving her a brief peck on the lips, you sat upright again and started up Rainbow Road.

Things went badly for you in the first lap. You fell off the course one too many times, leaving you stuck in an all-too-appropriate eighth place while Terezi was sitting in a comfortable third. This was a mixed blessing, however. People further back got better power ups, and if Terezi ever got into first, you could very easily take them out of the running with a blue shell.

However, as you progressed through the second lap, the blue shell you were saving began looking more and more useless. Terezi knew that you'd use it on them the first chance you get (this being one of the key disadvantages of split screen), but they also knew that they didn't have to come in first place to beat you. They just had to finish ahead of you, which, given your sub-par Mariokarting skills, was not that difficult of a task. So, whenever Terezi came close to being in first, they'd always make sure to break for a couple seconds to let the computer controlled drivers get ahead of them before resuming the race.

This was a pretty ingenious tactic, even if it was complete bullshit. It was so ingenious, that you didn't really have any way to counter it, other than spontaneously becoming the Supreme Deity of Mariokart. As the second lap morphed into the third, you became increasingly desperate for a miracle, before finally deciding to make your own.

You jerked your hand upwards and knocked the wii remote out of Terezi's hands. It flew across the room, hitting the floor with a loud smack and causing the battery cover to fly off, sending the two double As spinning across the hardwood surface. The game auto-paused to allow player two to reconnect their controller, but you could certainly handle that on Terezi's behalf. You could also handle playing for them, if you interpreted “playing” as “driving yourself off the track a few dozen times while your opponent wins the race”.

You sprung out of the couch as Terezi sat in place, baffled. You immediately sprung for the remote, grabbing it in one hand while you slid across the floor over to one of the batteries. While you got to work replacing the battery, you looked up to see Terezi sprinting over to the other battery. They picked it up, held it up for you with that familiar grin of theirs, and giggled as they put it in her mouth and swallowed it whole.

You weren't even surprised. “Don't those things have acid in them?”

They shrugged. “Can't be worse than that time I ate one of your daggers.”

“You nearly  _ died _ when you did that!”

“Oh yeah? You call Jane over every time you stub your toe. I'm sure she'd be more than willing to help me with a little stomach corrosion. The important thing is that I've foiled your oh-so brilliant scheme, and that I can now get back to winning!”

Now it was Terezi's turn to sprint across the room as a confused opponent sat in… well, confusion. They got back on the couch, reached in between the cushions, and pulled out a hidden spare controller. They switched it on, and got back to racing like nothing had even happened.

You furrowed your brow. “How did you- what?”

“Oh Vriska, we truly know each other all too well. I had a feeling you'd pull something like this, so I prepared accordingly. And now I'm gonna- GAH!”

They were cut off by you tackling them, leaving the two of you sprawled out on the couch as you grasped for Terezi's remote. The two of you wrestled over it as the race completed itself in the background, until both of you got disqualified and the race finished.

You sat back up, arms crossed. “Well, that was pointless.”

Terezi got up beside you, wrapping one of their arms around your shoulder. “Hey, it was fun, wasn't it?”

You rolled your eyes. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess it was.”

The two of you sat in silence for a few moments as Terezi ran their fingers through your hair. Eventually, they got up and pressed a kiss to your cheek. “I love you.” They said.

You smiled. “I love you too.”

“So, what do you wanna play next?”

“I was thinking something a little more cooperative. Left 4 Dead?”

“Sure.”


End file.
